More than a Demon
by HoneyDorky
Summary: What if, in Meliodas' demon form, he had hurt Elizabeth? Realizing what he's done, Meliodas runs away, afraid to do anymore damage. Can Elizabeth show him he is more than a demon? (based off of episode 13)


**Hey guys, long time no see!**

 **I have just finished season one of SDS and it has easily become one of my top 3 favorite shows! I'm rootin' for a season 2!**

 **This will be a short story ranging from 2-3 chapters, focusing on melizabeth**

 **Hope you lovelies enjoy!~**

 _He was a monster._

 _A freak._

 _A nightmare to every mythical and human race._

 _He was a demon._

 _And he hated it. Sometimes, he wished he was anything else than what he was. He wished he could be a normal human, or anything besides a demon. The Demon Clan were feared among many. Although Meliodas was in no way like the rest of his counterparts, but no one took the time to see past that once they realized what he really was. All demons were monsters. Three-hearted best with no sense of feeling. The only thought of killing amongst there minds. He could remember every painful moment when the crowd of countless villagers would blame him for the destruction of their town. While it was partially his fault, it was necessary to save all of those innocent lives. He couldn't exactly become some sort-of graceful ballerina and majestically avoid the many buildings surrounding him!_

 _For 3000+ years, The Dragons Sin of Wrath had endured this treatment. The harsh and fearful whispers behind his back, the constant mistrust of the villagers. The King Liones, thankfully, had faith set out toward him and the sins, but this still seemed to not be enough as a way of easing the crowds tension. And even as he and the other sins made their ways through the harsh eyes, Meliodas had managed to keep a straight face the whole time. He seemed like a steel statue, almost unbreakable._

 _Almost._

 _ **-More Than a Demon-**_

"Sir Meliodas, please! Stop this!"

Who was talking?

He couldn't see.

Everything was clouded by a deep purple darkness. Nothing felt right. He was angry, but he didn't know why. He wanted everyone and everything out of his way.

"Please! Sir Meliodas, this is not like you," that mysterious voice was begging him.

His sight may have been no use, but he was able to pick up a scent from only a mile away. The scent he gathered was that of a girl. A human girl to be exact. It smelled of lilacs, but why would he care? Humans were pest. Boring useless creatures that took up unnecessary space on the planet. He could care less about this strangers oddly pleasant smell and why she was so worried about _him_. Her constant pleas were bothering him, and he needed to get her to shut up. She was so close to him. Not a very wise choice.

Meliodas lunged.

A gut-wrenching, painful scream filled his ears.

 _Elizabeth!_

Meliodas awoke from his emotionlesss stay, unaware of the damage he had just caused. His vision slowly cleared, and angry was replaced with panicked worry. He was also unaware to his current form. One hand had been replaced by a dark purple fist, followed my dark swirls embedding half of his body. Emerald green eyes possessed by dark ones. He jogged to the silver haired princess, who sat hunched over, protectively clutching her right arm. The pink sleeve of Veronica's former jacket had been ripped open, replaced by a large red gash. Tears streamed down the poor girls eyes as she made eye contact with the Captain.

The reaction he got was not expected. Elizabeth's eyes widened, and she scooted farther away form Meliodas. A pained whimper escaped her lips and the tears fell faster. _"That was odd. Why did she look so scared,"_ The demon thought to himself. His anger quickly began to rise. Whoever did this to her really had it coming. She was scared to death! His vision began to cloud again, and he quickly cooled himself down. No, he had to stay sane. For Elizabeth's sake.

Meliodas once agin made careful steps toward the girl, and she once agin avoided his touch. It was only then did he take in his appearance and did he realize he was still in demon form. But how? he had never been conscious in this state before. As he pondered the possible explanations, he noticed dark red splotches on his hand. They appeared to be fresh. He began to put the pieces together. It had only been a couple moments after Elizabeth's scream, and he remembered lunging...

He had hurt Elizabeth.

The one person he had promised to protect had been harmed by his own hands.

He stopped moving, head down as bangs shadowed his features.

"Caaaptaaaain!"

Suddenly, a large hand enclosed around his frame as he was lifted in the air. He came face to face with two violet eyes, only belonging to Diane. King, Ban and Hawk formed a protective circle around Elizabeth. They had realized Meliodas had become conscious, but still wanted to take precautious measures. Elizabeth watched the seen before her.

Diane began to ramble. "What the hell, Captain?! You heard Elizabeth calling you and you just ran straight at her and scratched her arm for no reason!"

Based on her rant, Meliodas grimly accepted what he had done. He had harmed Elizabeth. "'Da...dammnit," he stuttered. He felt himself weaken. How could he have done this to someone he had cared deeply for? Now she was afraid, and her trust in him had more than likely dimmed.

Diane's grip loosened from surprise as she and the others watch Meliodas break down. Seeing the captain show such emotions was not a common sight. Silent tears created splotches on his shirt and he kept his eyes down. Noticing Diane's grip loosen, Meliodas slipped out of her fist. His dark purple arm transformed into a giant wing as he took of towards the Boar Hat. The others were silent as they watched.

Elizabeth felt a pang of guilt. Meliodas must have felt so horrible! It was not like he meant to harm her! The princess knew of his transformation, that it wasn't really him in that form. He was caged in another body devoid of emotion. She felt partially as though this was her fault. She was always the one who needed saving. If only she was stronger, then she could somewhat protect herself and the others!

She had to find Meliodas and fix things.

Elizabeth gently pushed past the protective circle, and made a clumsy beeline in Meliodas' direction. She ignored the others' pleas to come back.

Demon or not, Meliodas needed her!


End file.
